The Now
by Californiapoppy5
Summary: Always on the move, Gabriella Montez longs for a place to stay. She is caught up in the trips around the country she has taken in the past. She found an unexpected outlet in a boy that lived 62.3 miles away- for that moment. She never really understood that the past led her to each present moment and everything she worked for led her to the now.


**The Now**

Her hands were shaking and her stomach was tight. She felt like she could throw up any second now. Her legs kept moving and her eyes glanced at the floor every couple of steps. He said four o'clock. It was now three-fifty. It felt like today was the first day of her life. She had no idea how she was still walking but she was. Each leg moving slowly, one foot in front of the other, she was still moving.

She was scared and unsure of what she was going to feel. Was this even real? How did she end up here? She stopped walking when she saw the fountain in the park. She took a deep breath and walked over to the fountain. She took a seat, crossing her legs and smoothing out her dress. Her heart raced in her chest.

She held her breath as she looked around. She saw no one remotely familiar. She sighed again. Maybe this was a mistake. What if he didn't even show up? She would feel so stupid. She wouldn't know what to do with herself. She started gasping for breath, getting herself worked up. She squeezed her eyes shut and took three deep breaths. Her heart started to calm down and she pushed the negative thoughts out of the way. She pulled out her phone and looked at it. It was only a minute until four.

She shook her leg out of nervousness thinking back to the first time they spoke. She didn't think anything would come of it. She definitely did not think that this is where she would be two years later. Butterflies rose in her stomach again as she thought about him. She's seen pictures but meeting him in person was a whole different experience. She was going to be able to hug him, like all those times she wished she could, in the matter of moments. She couldn't believe it.

**Two Years Ago**

Gabriella Montez dropped her last box in her room. She moved again. It has been the third time this year. She was a sophomore finishing up her last two months of the school year at a brand new school. She begged her mom to do home schooling or even online school but she refused. Maria Montez didn't want her daughter to be stuck at home all day with no friends, yet she moved her every three or so months.

They just came from a small town in Idaho. Her mother worked for a world-wide company that rehabilitated smaller companies. She got paid a lot which resulted in moving around a lot dragging her daughter with her. Her father was not in the picture. She couldn't remember if a male figure ever was. Then again, she was okay with that. She didn't pry into her mother's life or ask questions. She loved her mom but she hated moving.

Gabriella looked out the window. Santa Fe, New Mexico was vastly different than Idaho, especially during winter time. Her view was grass and a swimming pool. This house was nicer than last. She hoped it would stay sunny forever. She was tired of snow and she only lived in it for three and a half months. Her mom was at work, of course. It was Saturday and she had two days to get settled before she started school on Monday.

She didn't exactly feel like unpacking. Gabriella looked around her room and picked up her backpack. She pulled her laptop out and set it up on her desk, pushing a box off to the side. She plugged it in to charge before she took a seat. She opened up the computer, turning it on. She logged on to FaceSpace, her favorite social network platform.

She checked her messages, noticing a few from her old friends from past towns that she barely remembered. She saw a couple new adds from people from Idaho and a couple of people she didn't know. She added all of them anyway. She didn't really mind. She didn't put much of her private life out there anyway. Just her name: Gabriella Montez, Her birthday: November 27th, Her location: Somewhere new.

She liked a lot of bands, books, movies, shows, and sports teams. Most people added her because they had stuff in common. They never really talked to her, if they did they'd chat for a day or two before either of them lost interest. She scrolled through the people she recently added before she went in search of new pages to like and new people to add.

A message popped up in the corner of the screen. She clicked on it, enlarging the message box and reading its contents.

TBolton: Hey!

Gabriella laughed to herself. Typical. She clicked out of the message to click on the FaceSpace page. They had a couple of things in common, nothing too spectacular. Another message popped up on the screen.

TBolton: I'm Troy, by the way. What's up?

GMontez: Hey Troy, I'm Gabriella. Nothing much here, bored. What about you?

TBolton: Same. Where you from?

GMontez: I move around a lot. I've lived in forty different states.

TBolton: That's cool. Where is your favorite place?

GMontez: Don't really have one. I liked Hawaii but who wouldn't.

TBolton: Haha. I've been to Maui once for vacation. It was awesome.

GMontez: I lived on the big island.

TBolton: That's awesome. Better than stupid New Mexico.

Gabriella's heart stopped. She checked Troy's page again. How could she have missed that? He lived in Albuquerque, New Mexico. She bit her lip, debating whether to tell him or not.

GMontez: You live in New Mexico?

TBolton: Yea, have you ever lived in NM?

GMontez: Just moved to NM

TBolton: No way. You're lying.

GMontez: No, I'm serious.

TBolton: What part of NM?

GMontez: Santa Fe

TBolton: That's like an hour away from me. How do you like NM?

GMontez: I've been here for like a day. My mom is at work so it's pretty boring.

TBolton: Well at least you have me.

Gabriella smiled to herself. She clicked away from the message board. She looked through her FaceSpace to find something interesting. She liked a new page, Santa Fe, New Mexico. Another message popped on her screen.

TBolton: So, how old are you?

GMontez: sixteen, you?

TBolton: Sixteen. Are you a sophomore?

GMontez: Yeah. I have two months left of school.

TBolton: Me too. I'm a sophomore too. Are you excited for Junior year?

GMontez: No, not really. By the time Junior year starts, I'll be somewhere new.

TBolton: That sucks Gabriella, I'm sorry.

GMontez: It's okay. I'm used to it. It's inevitable and I have to live with it.

TBolton: I know what that's like… well not moving, because I've lived in the same house since I was born, but having to do things that you don't want to do.

GMontez: If you ever need to talk, you can talk to me.

TBolton: You can talk to me too. I have basketball practice with my dad, I have to go.

GMontez: Basketball? It's April. Alright, Nice to meet you.

TBolton: Like I said, things you don't have to do but have to do. Nice to meet you too, Gabriella. It was the highlight of my day. I'll message you when I get done with Basketball.

GMontez: Okay, looking forward to it.

Gabriella didn't receive a message back. She got up and decided to unpack her boxes. After a couple of hours, he sent her another message and they talked on Face Space for the whole weekend.

Her mother did not notice the slight changes happening within her daughter. Yes, she went to school and made a couple of friends like she normally did. Her grades were as high as they normally were. Gabriella was withdrawn, preoccupied with something. She was always itching to get back on the computer.

**For the three months**, Gabriella resided in New Mexico, She and Troy spoke every single day. They'd talk about life, school, their friends and family. They would talk about the places that Gabriella has lived and Troy's basketball games, schedules, drills, and annoyance. They bonded over little things and enjoyed each other's company.

Three months after their first conversation, Gabriella got the news. "Gabi!" Her mother called as she got home.

"upstairs." Gabi called back.

GMontez: Hold on, Troy. Mom just got home.

TBolton: Okay, I'll be here when you get back.

GMontez: BRB

Gabriella got up from her computer and walked out of her room, shutting the door behind her. She walked downstairs and stopped when she saw them. "No." Gabriella whispered, studying the flat boxes. "Mom."

Maria Montez walked in the living room. "My job's over honey. They're sending me to Michigan."

Gabriella breathed out. "Michigan?"

Her mother smiled sympathetically. "I'm sorry baby."

"I know." Gabi hugged her arms around herself. "It's not under your control."

"I sure as hell don't want to move again." Her mother said.

"I know, mom." Gabriella pushed her hair back. "When are we leaving?"

"Friday." Her mother said with a wince. "Truck comes Wednesday."

She had a week to pack. She sighed loudly. "I'll go pack." She turned around reluctantly and walked back up stairs. She took her seat in front of her computer.

GMontez: hey

TBolton: hey, what'd your mom say?

GMontez: I'm moving to Michigan

TBolton: What? No! I was going to go visit you.

GMontez: I leave of Friday. This sucks.

TBolton: I could hitch a ride to help you pack.

TBolton: I don't know if my truck will make it.

GMontez: It's okay Troy. I wouldn't want to see you then leave and never see you again.

TBolton: One day, I'll find you Gabriella Montez.

GMontez: Maybe, One Day.

TBolton: New Mexico will miss you

GMontez: I'll miss it too. I'll talk to you soon, Troy. I have to go pack.

TBolton: Will you be back soon?

GMontez: Maybe. Don't forget about me.

TBolton: I could never.

Gabriella wiped her eyes. She hadn't even realized she was crying. She hated moving but she never cried when she had to leave. Maybe it was something about New Mexico that actually felt like a house and not a home. She didn't want to leave and start all over again right before her Junior year. She was about to close her computer when another message popped up.

TBolton: (555) 123-4567 if you ever want to talk or text.

GMontez: Thanks Troy. I'll text you so you have my number.

TBolton: Text me or call me anytime. If I don't answer, I'm probably in school or at basketball but I'll call you back right away.

GMontez: You too. Feel free to call me whenever

TBolton: It will be okay, Gabriella. Moving sucks and I know you hate it but I'm here for you.

GMontez: You don't know how much that means to me Troy. I'll text you soon, okay?

TBolton: Okay.

Gabriella pulled out her cell phone and added Troy's number to her phone. She felt a little better that she had someone to talk to, other than her mother. She closed her laptop and put her phone down before walking down stairs to grab some boxes.

**One week later**, Gabriella was sitting next to her mom on flight 220 on her way to Kalamazoo, Michigan. Their first stop was Dallas, Texas with a two hour layover time. She spent the two hours texting Troy wishing she was anywhere but an airport. After Dallas, they flew to Chicago. Four years ago, Gabriella and her mother lived in Chicago. It was dirty and the house felt cramped and she hated every minute of it. After seven long hours of Traveling, they were in Kalamazoo.

They got to their house at nine-thirty. Gabriella was irritated with the world. Her mother could sense her annoyance so she avoided her as they got to the empty house. Gabriella went straight up the stairs to the second bedroom that was smaller than the one in New Mexico. She blew up her air mattress she packed away in one of her three suitcases. She threw her pillow down and her blanket and changed. She pulled out her phone as she crawled on the air mattress.

"I hate Kalamazoo already." She spoke quietly to herself as she typed it up on her phone. She sent it off to Troy then rubbed her eyes.

_Kalamazoo? Is that what it is really called?_ Troy asked in reply.

"Unfortunately. My bedroom is small, I already know I am going to hate it here." She replied.

_What time is it there?_

"Nine thirty-five" She replied.

_It's only seven thirty here._ Troy replied.

Gabriella groaned to herself. "I hate time changes. They're confusing and stupid. I hate moving. I hate this Troy."

Troy sent a frown face in addition to: _I know, I'm sorry, Gabriella. One day you'll miss being able to travel when you have to live in the same house for the rest of your life._

"No, I won't miss it." She denied. "My kids will be happy knowing that they will never have to start over again every three months."

_Think about it this way, Maybe in three months you'll be in Albuquerque._ Troy sent her.

"Yeah, right. We aren't going back to NM for at least two years."

_We'll meet for college then._

"We'll see."

_Can I call you?_

"I'm about to fall asleep. Maybe tomorrow?"

_For sure, goodnight Gabriella._

"Goodnight, Troy."

The movers came the next day to set up their house. After all of the furniture was put into place, Gabriella started to unpack her boxes. This time, she decided to only unpack what she absolutely needed. She put fresh sheets on her bed then laundry to wash. She put everything else in the back of her closet.

It was a nice eighty degrees outside in August. She explored her new house and new yard in between laundry loads. The house looked bigger than it actually was. Her mother was running around in the house getting everything unpacked. The cable was installed the day before they got to Michigan, the internet was supposed to be installed that day.

She had three weeks before she started school; her mother had informed her on the plane. She was not looking forward to her junior year. In three or four months, she'd be off to god knows where else. It was like a routine. She moved every year during winter break. Most of the time she'd spend her holidays with her mom at an airport or in an empty house with no decorations. She'd always watch in movies a nice, homely Christmas decorated house full of people. She never had that, ever.

**Four weeks later**, she was sitting in school. She never really hated school; it was always the people that would make her not want to be there. Kalamazoo was hell. Her first week of school she got laughed at, a lunch spilled on her, pushed against a locker, and worse of all, she had to retake PE, again.

She felt like she'd been pushed to her limits. She got up, grabbing her belongings in the middle of class and walked out of the room. Her teacher called out something behind her but she kept going. She walked out of the school and down the street towards the house she and her mother lived in. Hot tears ran down her face before she even got into the door. She slammed the front door shut and went straight in her room.

She logged onto the computer in hoped that it would make her feel a little better. It didn't. She closed her laptop again and crawled into bed fully clothed. She tried her hardest to stop sobbing but she couldn't stop. She pulled out her phone and texted the only person she wanted to talk to, Troy. They hadn't spoken since his school started, two weeks ago. He was very busy with practice and she missed him.

She wiped her eyes before she started typing. "Hey. I miss you. I'm having such a rough day and I need to vent and I have no one else to vent to. You don't have to read this whole thing, you can delete it if you want. It all started on the first day of school last week. I walked into school, minding my own when somebody decides to shove me against a locker. I still have a bruise on my elbow, by the way. Then later that day, I learned this stupid school has to take THREE years of PE. THREE. In every other school in the world, it's two. But no, I have to endure another school year of sweaty gym clothes and bitches in the locker room. Two days later, I walked through the cafeteria to see if they had anything edible when somebody bumped into me and got their stupid spaghetti all over my favorite white shirt. Somebody called me Isabella. Then I got laughed at when I didn't know what the hell a molly was. So today, I walked out of my fourth block and decided to go home. So here I am, in this stupid empty house, in this stupid state, all alone. I haven't even talked to you in two weeks. Everything sucks here, Troy. I hate all of it. I'm done, so done, with everything. Alright, my vent is over. Text me, or don't, whatever you can do. Bye Troy."

She plugged her phone into charge before she curled up into bed. She loved her bed. She was glad that her bed never changed, it was the same throughout the last six moves. It was like sleeping on heaven. She fought herself to get out of it every morning. Her phone vibrated two seconds after she got comfortable, she groaned.

She retrieved her phone and looked at the text. _Who is this?_

"Gabriella…?" She replied. She put her phone back, deciding against answering it if she got a reply back. She closed her eyes, finding the comfortable spot again. She fell asleep.

Her mother knocked on her door when she got home at 7:30. Gabriella sprang up, dazed and confused. "What?" She answered.

Her mother poked her head through the door. "I just got home."

"Cool." Gabriella said, laying back down. "I was taking a nap."

"Well get up, I'm about to start dinner and I know you didn't start your homework." Her mother said, studying her. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine mom."

"Are you on drugs?"

Gabriella laughed out loud. "No Mom, I just had a bad day."

Her mother sighed. "I'm sorry baby. You'll make new friends soon." She turned and walked away from her door.

Gabriella sighed. "Yeah, right." She muttered under her breath. She crawled out of bed to check her phone. She slept for five and a half hours and she had seven new text messages.

_I'm sorry that was my friend Chad, he stole my phone._

_Are you mad at me? I didn't mean to make you mad._

_If it helps, I'm going to kick his ass. I'm really sorry, Gabriella. I miss you._

_Please talk to me! Let me know if you're okay._

_Gabriella, please?_

_I just read your vent and I understand why you're not texting me back. Chad is such a dick sometimes and I don't know why I'm even friends with him. I'm so sorry you had a bad week. Mines been pretty shitty too, basketball is taking over my life. My dad is shitting himself about it. I just want a break, Basketball season doesn't start for another two months. I wish you would talk to me. I'm sorry, Gab._

_If you don't reply by nine o clock your time, I'm calling you until you answer._

Gabriella smiled to herself as she scrolled through the text messages again. She decided to text him back. "Its okay, Troy. I just took a five hour nap and I'm very disoriented. I miss you more. I'm sorry your dad is basketball crazy. I hope he lays off you and lets you have a fun season not a stressful one. Everybody at school seems to hate me, which sucks, but I figure I only have two more months here so that's a plus. Text me when you get home from basketball."

She slid her phone into her pocket before looking at herself in the mirror. She decided to wash her face and throw her hair up in a bun. She worked on some homework until her mom called her down for dinner. She took a seat as her mom put a plate in front of her.

"So, Gabi, How's school?" Her mother asked her.

"Horrible. I hate it." She said, taking a bite of her food.

"I got a call from your English teacher, Mr. Grant. He said you ran out of his class today."

"I did." She said speaking slowly.

"Do you want to explain why?" Her mother asked.

Gabriella took another bite, thinking about the words she was going to use. She swallowed. "Well, I hate everybody at my school and they seem to hate me as well. I've been shoved against a locker, got spaghetti dumped on me, I've been laughed at too." She said, looking up at her mom. "I have never complained about moving out loud to you since I was five. I want to be transferred to a different school."

Her mother stared at her. "Okay. We have to look around for a new school, Gabi. We can do it after school tomorrow. I'm getting out at noon for the rest of the week."

"Okay, thank you." Gabriella said softly. "I can always do online school."

"No." Her mother opposed. "You're not doing online school."

"Fine." She sighed. "Home school?"

"No, Gabi. Public or private? Those are your choices, Gabi." Her mother said. "I want you to make friends, Gabi. I want you to be happy."

"How can I be happy when I have to move every three months mom? Since I've started high school I've been to eight different schools in eight different states."

"I hate moving too, Gabi." Her mother said with a sigh. "Do you know how hard it's going to be when you go off to college and I'm constantly moving around? It's going to be torture, Gabi. I'll miss you so much and you'll be starting a new life without me."

Gabi shook her head. "No I won't. I'll be in one place for four years and you can come visit me for breaks. We can look into getting an apartment instead of a dorm."

"I don't know about all of that. We can talk about it. We have plenty of time."

Gabi sighed. "So how's work? When are we moving?"

Her mother laughed. "Work is fine, we're still working, Gabi. I don't know when our estimated move date is. What happened to the girl in Santa Fe? Where'd that Gabi go?"

"You left her in New Mexico. Can we go back and get her, please?" Gabi asked with a smile.

Her mother shrugged. "I don't know where we're going to be next, babe. Hopefully somewhere that makes both of us happy."

"Like New Mexico… Or close to there."

"What is in New Mexico, Gabi? Did you meet a boy?"

"Sort of." She said, with a small smile.

"What do you mean, sort of?"

"Well we haven't technically met, but we met on Face Space."

Her mother groaned. "Gabriella! What did I tell you about talking to people online?"

"I'm careful mom! He's the same age as me. He lives in Albuquerque."

"Baby, you don't know that until you meet his face to face."

"Then let's go to Albuquerque and meet him!"

"Nice try. After dinner, we're going to google him."

Gabi sighed. "Fine."

"If anything weird shows up, you're deleting Face Space and we are changing your phone number." Her mother said firmly.

"You're so dramatic."

"I'm not dramatic, I'm protective. You're the only family I have and I'll be damned if I just stand by and let somebody hurt you."

She tried her best not to roll her eyes. "Sure, mom. He's not going to hurt me."

Maria huffed. "I'm just trying to protect you. You can talk to me if you need to Gabi."

"I know I can, mom. Thank you."

"I love you." Her mom offered with a small smile.

"I love you too, mom." Gabriella responded, taking another bite of her dinner.

Gabriella finished her homework after dinner. She crawled into bed at ten thirty with heavy eyelids. She felt her phone vibrate behind her pillow. She picked it up, answering the call before her eyes adjusted to the light and she read the name on the screen.

"Hello?" She asked sleepily.

"Hey." A warm voice came from the line. She pulled the phone away to look at the screen. Her stomach rushed with butterflies. Troy. "I didn't wake you up, did i?"

"No," She said softly. "I just laid down."

"What time is it there?"

"Ten thirty, almost eleven." She said, stifling a yawn.

She heard him yawn right after her. "Damn, you made me yawn."

She giggled softly. "I'm sorry. How was basketball?"

"It was good. My dad didn't push us too hard today."

"That's good. My mom said I can transfer schools." She said excitedly.

"That's great!" Troy said matching her excitement. "Hopefully you'll transfer to a school in Albuquerque."

Gabi smiled. "I definitely tried, my mom didn't go for it."

"Aww, too bad." Troy sighed. "You sound pretty."

Gabi laughed. "I sound pretty?"

"Yeah. Your voice is cute."

"Yours is very soothing." She said, her eyelids drooping. "I'm trying not to fall asleep."

"We could just talk until we fall asleep." He suggested. "Would that be okay?"

"Yeah." She said softly. "Why did Chad have your phone?"

"He stole it." Troy explained. "We were at lunch and he was being dumb and he stole my phone. I'm going to beat his ass tomorrow."

"It's okay, Troy. I just thought you forgot about me." She shared hesitantly.

He sighed. "Gab, I'm sorry basketball has been keeping me busy. I've been coming home and falling asleep right away."

"Troy, it's okay. I didn't want an apology."

"I know, I'm just sorry. I've missed talking to you."

"I missed talking to you too." She said with a small smile. "Let's vow to talk whether it's texting or on the phone, at least once a week."

"Deal." He said. "Maybe if I get a laptop for Christmas we can video chat."

"That would be fun." Gabi's eyes finally closed. "I told my mom about you."

"You did? What did she say?"

"She said that I should be careful. We were going to google you but I think she forgot. She said if anything weird came up, I had to delete my Face Space and get a new cell phone number."

"Well I'm Troy Bolton from Albuquerque, New Mexico. I'm sixteen years old and I play basketball."

"What else don't I know about you, Troy Bolton?" She asked sleepily.

Troy chuckled lightly. "Well, I have two cats named T-Rex and Donnie." Gabi giggled. "I am an only child. My best friend is Chad. I love pizza. I was obsessed with Ninja Turtles since I was five. I hate Pumpkin flavored things and raspberries."

"What else?" She asked, her voice barely above a whisper.

"My favorite color is red. When I was twelve, I broke my left arm falling out of my tree house. My mom's name is Lucy and my dad's name is Jack. They met in high school and have been married for twenty one years. I've only had two girlfriends. I've never done drugs. I've never gotten drunk. Cigarettes are disgusting. I want to be a Doctor but if I don't make it that far, I want to work in sports marketing…. Gabriella?"

Gabriella had fallen asleep two minutes ago, her phone was still grasped lightly in her hand. She breathed evenly, tucked away in her bed. Troy came on the line again. "Goodnight, Gabriella." His voice said softly before he hung up the phone.

**The week before Christmas Break**, Gabriella found out she was moving out of Kalamazoo and she couldn't have been more excited. That excitement turned to disappointment when she found out she was moving to bum fuck Alaska. She was so angry she didn't talk to anyone for two days.

She finally broke down when Troy called her three days after she found out. She didn't talk to her mom but she packed all of her stuff and put it on a truck. When they got to Alaska, she figured out her cell phone only worked when she stood at the top of the hill in her backyard. The internet was slow and she had to wake up four hours before school started because the nearest high school was two hours away.

She hated Alaska.

On Christmas, she spent her day locked in her room on Face Space. She could talk to Troy in two hour increments. Her mother had to work in the morning but planned on making Christmas dinner. Gabriella wasn't interested. She just wanted to be away from there.

TBolton: Is your mom home yet?

GMontez: No, she should be home soon.

TBolton: I'm sorry that your Christmas is so crappy.

GMontez: Me too. It's supposed to storm tonight so I'm going to be stuck inside with my mom with no internet connection.

TBolton: But you get to talk to me for now. I'm still sad we didn't get to do Christmas presents.

GMontez: You don't need to waste your money on me Troy. It's the thought that counts. How's Christmas with the Bolton's?

TBolton: Crazy as usual. My mom said Merry Christmas to you, by the way. She's being extra nosey today.

GMontez: Tell your mom I said hi! Sounds like fun over there.

TBolton: It is, I wish you were here.

GMontez: Me too, anywhere but here.

TBolton: Our one year anniversary is coming up.

GMontez: Yeah, in like Four months.

TBolton: It's been the greatest eight months with you Gab.

GMontez: You've been the best part of my life these eight months, to be honest. I don't know if I would have made it without you.

TBolton: You've become my best friend, Gab. I'll do anything for you.

GMontez: You're mine too. You mean so much to me, Troy.

TBolton: Best friends, Forever?

GMontez: Forever and ever.

TBolton: Until we're old and wrinkly?

GMontez: haha, Of course.

She endured two hours of sitting in the snow just to talk to Troy on the phone Christmas. Her mother thought she was crazy. She had at least twelve layers of clothes on but still felt the chill. She pushed through it and it was worth it. The next day, she did come down with the flu, though.

**Five months in Alaska flew by**, which Gabi was thankful for. Her mothers work was prolonged by a horrible winter. Thankfully it was moving day and Gabriella happily packed her boxes and she couldn't wait to finish off her junior year in sunny Nevada.

They lived in Las Vegas a couple years back but this time they were headed for Reno. She missed the sun and sunshine. She missed the heat and being near civilization. She was also happy that she was 1,021 miles away from Troy rather than 1453 miles or 3579 miles in Alaska. She was going to be one hour behind him time wise and she couldn't be happier.

She started her first day at school and she loved school. The people were awesome and she had very cool classes. She only had two more months of school left before summer. She wouldn't mind if she stayed in Reno for a while.

She bounced her way home from the school bus. She hummed to herself. She couldn't wait to talk to Troy and tell him about her day today. She had a really good one. She met a couple of people that she would see herself keeping in touch with after she left. She stopped when she saw a strange car in the drive way. She frowned, studying the car.

She shrugged her shoulders and walked into the one story house. "Mom?"

There was no answer. She pulled out her cell and dialed her mom's number. "Maria Montez."

"Hey, Mom. There's a strange car in the drive way."

"Oh, I know honey. A co-worker needed a place to keep his car while he went out of town for the weekend. His apartment is kind of ghetto, he said."

Gabi laughed. "Alright, I'm thinking of making pizza for dinner."

"Sounds great, babe. I'll see you soon."

"See you mom." She hung up and went straight to her room. She pulled out her homework and checked the time. It was a little after three thirty. Troy was just getting out of school and he would be home in about thirty minutes.

She rushed to do her homework before her phone started ringing to distract her. Butterflies bubbled up in her stomach as she saw the name. "Hello?" She answered with a wide grin on her face.

"Hey, Beautiful. How was your day?" Troy asked.

She tried her best not to swoon. "It was great. Me, Maggie and Casey hung out all day. They're so funny. You'd love them. I met a couple of their friends today, they seem really cool too. How was your day, Wildcat?"

"Mine was good." The smile evident in his voice. "I missed you. I couldn't wait to talk to you."

"I couldn't wait to talk to you too. I'm so happy basketball is over."

Troy laughed. "Me too. I can't believe we won state again."

"I wish I was there to give you a big hug after you won."

"That would have been amazing. I can't wait to see your beautiful face in person."

"You would be all sweaty though and that's kind of gross." She teased.

Troy laughed. "You'd love it."

She laughed. "I'm rolling my eyes at you right now." She told him. "How is school?"

"It was good, Chad finally asked Taylor out."

"Did she say yes?" Gabi asked, excitedly.

"No." Troy said slowly. "She said and I quote 'There is no way in hell, I am going out with you.'"

"Harsh." Gabriella commented. "Tell him to keep working out. His muscles will win her over sooner or later."

Troy chuckled. "I don't know about that. Taylor is more of a brains-over-beauty type."

"What are you, Wildcat, brains or beauty?"

"Beauty, definitely beauty." He said with a laugh. "I have to send you a picture of my muscles."

"Yes, please do." Gabriella said, laughing. "Casey's brother Christopher has a huge crush on me."

"Oh yeah?" Troy asked hesitantly. "Do you like him?"

Gabriella thought for a minute. "Not really. He's more of like a five year old stuck in an eighteen year olds body."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, I mean, I'm all for fart jokes but I'd like to have a deep conversation once in a while, you know?"

"Yeah, I understand. I feel the same."

"Any girls under your radar, Wildcat?" She asked, biting her lip. She couldn't decide if she actually wanted to know the answer or not.

"Well…" He paused for a moment. "Kind of."

"What do you mean kind of?" She asked.

"Well, there is a girl but-"

Gabi squealed slightly. "Who is it? Have you talked about her? What's her name? Does she go to your school? Is it that Sharpay chick?"

Troy laughed at her inquisition. "No, no, it's not Sharpay. I have talked about her, and she does not go to my school."

"Well, who is it? Tell me about her!."

"No, it's okay." Troy said slowly. "Do you like anybody?"

"Um…" She hummed to herself. "I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?" He asked, copying her former enthusiasm.

"I don't know means I don't know." She said laughing. "I'm not really sure how I feel."

Troy clicked his tongue. "You're just making excuses." He teased.

"No, I'm not!" She denied, pouting to herself.

"Are too."

"Am not."

"Are Too."

"Am not. Troy, seriously."

"Fine." Troy said with a sigh. "You win this time, only because my dad is calling me downstairs. I'll call you tonight."

"You better."

"Bye beautiful."

"Talk to you later, Wildcat." Gabriella hung up the phone with a wide smile. She let out a content sigh as the butterflies started to fade slowly.

**In October,** Gabriella and her mother had moved to Northern Florida. She tolerated Florida only because her mother had offered her an opportunity of a lifetime. She could graduate early at the end of the first semester, if and only if, she finishes all her college applications, If the school she would be at allowed, enroll in one semester of community college completing general education and she would work as her mother's assistant up until she started college in the fall. It was an offer she could not refuse. She was excited to finish up school early and get work experience under her belt.

For college, she gave herself eight options. Two schools in places she felt happiest, two schools her mother wanted her to apply to, two schools with the top ranked Psychology (her major) programs, and two schools that were random. The two schools in places she felt happiest were University of Nevada-Reno and University of Albuquerque. The two universities her mother wanted her to apply to were Columbia University and Princeton University. Her mother was raised on the East Coast and Columbia is her Alma Mater. The best psychology programs were at Stanford and Yale, so she applied there as well. The last two schools she decided to apply to were UCLA and MIT. She sent her applications in along with the essays, SAT scores, and transcripts she had to each school.

She still talked to Troy every day and they got closer each time they spoke to one another. Troy was excited about getting scouted for college while Gabriella applied for every scholarship she saw. Troy was getting looked at by colleges and universities all over the country. She was so proud of him. Gabriella knew he would be fantastic wherever he went.

**Gabriella's eighteenth birthday happened to fall on Thanksgiving**. This had happened every couple of years and Gabriella didn't really mind, she liked turkey mashed potatoes. Her mother did have to work in the morning. She spent that time on the computer, talking to Troy.

TBolton: So, how does it feel to be Eighteen?

GMontez: The same. I can just buy cigarettes and porn now.

TBolton: Haha, I can't wait for my birthday. It's coming up.

GMontez: I know, wildcat, I never forget it. January fourteenth. I'm going to call you at midnight from wherever the hell I happened to be at that time.

TBolton: Can't wait! Any special plans for today?

GMontez: Nah, mom's at work. She's supposed to be making a turkey later but I don't know if she'll have the time. I'm making mashed potatoes though, I do every thanksgiving.

TBolton: Well that's plain sad. You should come here so I could give you a birthday gift.

GMontez: and what would that be?

TBolton: Myself, of course.

Gabi's cheeks flamed up as her mind went in the gutter. The butterflies in her stomach brewed as she thought about kissing her best friend.

GMontez: I'd have to return that for cash.

TBolton: I'm offended.

GMontez: I'm kidding, Wildcat. I wouldn't trade you for all the money in the world.

TBolton: What about a birthday kiss?

GMontez: What about that?

TBolton: Would you trade me for a kiss?

GMontez: Nope

TBolton: Not even with that Ryan Gosling dude from that stupid movie you made me watch with you?

GMontez: The Notebook is not stupid. And not even for him.

TBolton: What about birthday sex?

GMontez: With who?

TBolton: With me

TBolton: Just kidding, I don't know.

She stopped breathing for a second before she sucked in a breath after he sent the second message.

GMontez: Oh, Wildcat, watch what you say. Your mother likes to hover over you during the holidays.

TBolton: Don't worry, I'm in my room, alone, in my bed, with no pants on.

Gabriella groaned out loud. Troy Bolton was literally killing her and her heart.

TBolton: Wish you were here

GMontez: In Albuquerque or In your bed?

TBolton: Both.

She waited for another just kidding message but it never came. She swallowed thickly before she replied.

GMontez: Me too.

She felt herself heat up again. She felt like she was losing her mind, since she already lost her heart.

TBolton: clothing is optional in my bed.

She rolled her eyes at the winky face he placed at the end of the message.

GMontez: Stop flirting with me, Wildcat, especially since you're thirteen hundred miles away from me.

TBolton: No promises.

TBolton: Hey, I gotta go. Mom just figured out I'm awake so I have to help do stuff. I'll text you, okay?

GMontez: Okay, talk to you soon

TBolton: Alright, Bye beautiful

TBolton: Oh, and Happy Birthday again.

Troy logged out before she could reply. She closed her computer and decided to do some extra credit for one of her classes. She heard the doorbell and went to go get it. She opened the door and saw her mom standing there with a large box.

"You forgot your keys?" Gabi asked as she opened the door wider for her mother.

"No, I don't have any hands free. This is for you." Her mother said setting down the large cardboard box.

"Is it from you?" She asked her mother, studying the plain box.

"No." She said slowly.

"I'll open it later." Gabriella said, picking up the box. She carried the medium weight box to her room and placed it on her bed. She walked back out to her mother. "You're home early."

"I know." Her mother said with a smile. "I thought I'd come and actually cook a turkey for thanksgiving."

"I hope you got a small one because I don't think I can handle turkey sandwiches for two months straight after Thanksgiving in Massachusetts."

"I got a small one." Her mother said with a slight glare. "We're going out to get your present later."

"Is anything going to be open tonight?"

She nodded. "Yep, I made sure of it." Her mother started rummaging through the cabinets. "How's Troy?"

Gabriella's stomach fluttered at the sound of his name. "He's good. He's helping his mom cook and stuff. He said he'll be busy for most of the day since he has family coming over."

"That's good. How is school?"

"Good, I just finished my extra credit project for physics."

Her mother smiled. "That's great baby."

"Yeah," Gabi muttered. "How's work?"

"Great, actually. We might be moving sooner than expected."

"Really?" Gabriella asked. "Any idea where?"

Her mother shook her head. "Somewhere North, maybe. I'm not too sure."

"Alright" She said, looking at her mom. "Do you need help?"

"No, I think I'm okay."

"Alright, I'm going to see what is in that box of mine."

"Okay, I'll call you down to start the potatoes in two hours."

"Alright, mom." Gabriella said, turning on her heels walking back to her bedroom.

She looked at the large box and couldn't think of what it could be. She grabbed a pair of scissors and started cutting the tape off. She opened the box to find another box wrapped in it and a card on top. She picked up the card with a scrawl she didn't recognize. She frowned as she opened the card.

The front was a picture of an elephant (Her favorite animal) inside was a short paragraph.

"_Happy Birthday, Beautiful. You are my best friend and so much more. Talking with you makes me feel like indescribable. My mom says it's because I like you. I know I don't like you, so the reason has to be that I love you. Call me when you get this, I'll be waiting. Your Wildcat"_

She sat by her bed, pulling the wrapped present out of the box. She studied it before she pulled out her phone. She called Troy. She felt herself getting emotional. She tried to bite back her quivering lip.

"Hello?" Troy answered quietly. "Gabs?" He asked after a moment of silence.

"I'm here." She said softly.

"What's wrong?" Troy asked, concerned.

She pulled the phone away from her to take a deep shaky breath. She placed the phone back on her ear. "What did I tell you about presents?"

"Ohhhhh." Troy's voice came over the line. "Yeah, surprise!"

"I didn't open the wrapped box yet." She said softly.

"But you read the card?"

"Yes." Gabriella said slowly.

"The card on top?" he clarified.

"There is more than one card?" She asked letting out a breath.

"Well, er, yeah." He said softly. "Open the present, Gabs."

She bit her lip. "Okay." She peeled the ribbon off of the box before finding the tape on the side of the box. "Did you or your mom wrap this?"

"Who do you think?" Troy asked with a laugh. "I did!"

"Liar." She teased with a soft laugh.

"Okay, my mom did but I wanted it to look nice." He said with a grin in his voice.

She took a deep breath as she peeled the wrapping paper off of the box carefully. She grabbed the scissors to open the box beneath it. She pulled back the flaps and sighed. "Troy, really?" There were four more wrapped boxes in there with a card on top.

Troy chuckled. "It's supposed to be fun, Gabs. Like you have six presents instead of just four."

"Should I read the card first or open the boxes?" She asked slowly. "Are they numbered? Oh my god, Troy."

Troy laughed again. "Open number one first."

She laughed, pulling the long flat box from the side. "Okay, I have box number one. Man, your mom should wrap presents for a living."

"She's very talented."

"I can barely tie my own shoes, how did she make this bow?" Gabriella asked, referring to the bow that was knotted at the top of her box. "I know it's not store bought. They have the sticky things on the bottom."

"I will let my mom know that you admire her bow making skills." Troy joked. "Did you open it yet?"

"Not yet, it's so pretty."

"It's paper, Gabriella, open the box."

Gabriella sighed. "You're no fun, Bolton." She pulled the bow off carefully, trying not to unravel it. She peeled the paper off the box and looked at the Kohl's box. "Kohl's Troy? Did you buy me clothes?"

"Just open it!" He said, laughing.

She peeled off the tape and opened the box. She pulled the tissue paper off the top and grinned when she saw a bright red sweatshirt. "Troy!" She squealed, pulling it out of the box. She turned it over. "Bolton, Fourteen. Is this yours or did you make it for me?" She hugged it, breathing in a unique scent that made her insides quiver.

"It's mine. It's my favorite sweatshirt and I wanted you to have it."

"I love it! I'm never washing it. Is this what you smell like? You smell amazing."

Troy chuckled. "I sprayed some of my cologne on it."

"Thank you so much, Troy."

"That's not all, Open number two."

Gabriella grinned excitedly as she pulled out another slim box like the first one. "What is this one, Troy?"

"Open it and find out."

She shook it lightly. "It's not clothes." She said, hearing something rattle inside.

"No, it's not. Be careful. This one is more from my mom."

"Hm." Gabriella hummed, unwrapping the present. She opened the box to see a framed picture of Troy's senior portrait. "Troy! You're so handsome." Gabriella giggled. "Your hair is so cute."

"My mom made me do that." Troy said quietly.

She giggled when she picked up the book next to it. "Troy Zachary Bolton" She read out loud.

"Fair warning, my mom loves you." Troy said just before she opened the book.

"She's never even met me." Gabriella said, reading the cursive on the front of the book. "She wrote me a note inside of it."

"What? She did? What does it say?" Troy asked nervously.

"I'm not telling you, hold on, you're distracting me." She put the phone down to read the note inside of the book.

"_Gabriella- I know we've never met and maybe we never will, but I want to thank you for the light you've brought into my son's eyes. Troy is very fond of you and very much enamored with you. I know distance won't keep you two apart for long. Here is what his first fifteen years of life looked like. I hope you stay in his life for the rest of it. We love you, Gabriella. –Lucille Bolton."_

Gabriella smiled widely. "Your mom does love me."

"What does it say?" Troy asked eagerly. "Is it embarrassing?"

"No, Troy, it's sweet. I'm not telling you, it's private." She said, looking at the book seeing a pink baby wrapped in a blue blanket. "Oh my god, baby pictures!"

"Nooo" Troy groaned. "There better not be any naked ones in there."

"I hope there is!" Gabriella said, flipping to the next page. Sure enough, there was Troy's bare baby butt on the second page. "Aww man, no naked pictures." She said to please him.

"Thank god." He breathed out.

She looked in the big box again to see another present in the one underneath it. "Troy! There's another one at the bottom!"

"You can't open that one though!" Troy said quickly. "That's for Christmas."

"You can't do that to me, Troy! I'm going to open it."

"You better not!" Troy said quickly.

Gabi groaned. "Fine. Can I open the card?"

"No, the card is for when you're alone and you're not on the phone with me."

"How come?"

"It just is, Gab. Open number three."

Gabriella pulled the largest box out of the bigger box. She shook it. "No sound." She opened the wrapping paper then the box. She cooed. "Aw, Troy! It's an elephant." She pulled the gray plush toy out of the box and cuddled it. She smelled it and it smelled like him too. "What's his name?"

"He doesn't have a name yet."

"I'll name him… Zachary." She said with a wide grin, hugging the elephant.

"Zachary? Really?"

"Yes, Troy Zachary. It's better than calling him Troy, right?"

"I guess." Troy said softly. "Are you ready for number four?"

"Yep." She said picking up the heaviest box. "Damn, what is this? A rock?"

Troy laughed. "No, open it."

Gabriella didn't hesitate to rip right through it. "Is it… Oh my god Troy!" She burst out laughing. "You bought me a lava lamp?"

"You said you wanted one." Troy said chuckling.

"Yeah, like six years ago."

"Well twelve year old Gabs is now complete with her lava lamp."

She pulled the thin box that was supposedly her Christmas present out. She got up, putting it in her drawer where, hopefully, she'd forget about it until Christmas. "Thank you, Troy, for everything." She said sincerely.

"You're welcome, beautiful. I'm so glad you like everything." He murmured to her. "I meant what I said."

"About what?" She asked as her stomach fluttered.

"Don't open that package until Christmas." He said with a small laugh.

"It's already hidden away in my desk where I will forget about it until you remind me on Christmas." She said, gathering up her trash. "Hold on, Wildcat." She set the hoodie on her bed along with the elephant. She put the picture of Troy next to her bed and she put the photo book on her desk along with the card she open and the unopened envelope. She stuffed everything else into the big boxes it came in. She kicked it off to the side and laid on the bed. She peeled her shirt off and pulled the hoodie over her head. She hugged the elephant as she picked up the phone.

"Hey," She said softly.

"Hey, pretty." He murmured.

"I just had to clean up. I took my shirt off and put your hoodie on. Now, I'm laying on my bed hugging Zachary."

"I wish I was there right now, you'd be hugging me instead of an elephant."

"I'd rather be hugging you, but Zachary will have to do for now." She said softly. "Is your mom mad that I'm taking up an hour and a half of her thanksgiving?"

"She's cooking right now, babe, she doesn't even notice I'm in my room." Troy murmured softly. Her stomach fluttered at his use of babe.

"Troy." She said nervously.

"Yeah, babe?"

She bit her lip before gathering the courage within herself. "I love you too." She breathed out.

The line went quiet. She was just about to ask if he was there when he spoke up. "Oh thank god."

Gabi giggled softly. "What?"

"I've been shitting my pants for the last week and a half over that letter." Troy said with a small laugh. "I can't wait until you read the other letter."

"Why?" Gabi asked. "Is it dirty?" She asked, feeling a tingle throughout her body.

"No." Troy said slowly.

Gabriella snapped her fingers. "Damn, I was looking forward to a dirty letter."

"Maybe I'll send you one for Christmas."

She giggled. "Yes, please."

He groaned. "I'm not making any further comments about it. I would not want to sit through thanksgiving dinner with a hard on."

Gabriella giggled louder, covering her mouth. "Maybe, tonight." She said teasingly.

He hummed. "mm, maybe."

"You have to tell your mom that I said thank you." She said, glancing over at his picture.

"I will, don't worry."

"Gabi! Potatoes!" Her mother called from the kitchen.

"Troy, I have to go make mashed potatoes."

"Don't go." He said with a pouty voice.

She smiled to herself. "I have to, you should go help your mom, okay? Tell her I said thank you."

"I will babe. I'll text you."

"Okay, good."

"Gabriella," He said softly. "I love you."

A whole new swarm of butterflies filled her stomach. "I love you." She whispered as if it was a secret between the two of them.

"Talk to you soon, Beautiful."

"Bye, Wildcat." She hung up the phone and laid back, biting her lip. Her heart was pounding. She felt like she was on some sort of drugs, high in the sky. With the warmth that filled her heart, there was also a stronger longing and a loneliness of being so far away. She sat up and walked out to her mom.

"Hey, do you-" Her mother stopped when she turned around to look at her. "Who's is that?" She asked eyeing the red hoodie that was big for her.

"Troy's" She said softly, biting her lip.

Her mother smiled softly. "Why do you look like that?"

"Like what?"

"Like you're in love."

She shrugged her shoulders. "I might be." Gabriella murmured, hugging her arms around herself.

After they made dinner, ate dinner, and cleaned the kitchen, Maria drove them down the street. Gabriella had a blindfold on which kind of freaked her out a little bit but she remained calm. They came to a stop at a mystery destination. Maria got out, telling Gabi to hold on. Maria walked around and helped her daughter out of the car. "Are you ready?" Her mother asked with a wide grin.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Gabriella said a bit wearily.

She heard the car door shut and Maria took off her blindfold. "Tada!"

"We're at a car dealership?" Gabi asked, confused.

"Yes! You're getting a car."

Gabi choked, "I'm doing what?"

"You got your license a couple months ago so I figured it was time to have a car of your own." Her mother said, clearly more excited than she was. "Pick one."

"Any one?" Gabi asked, confused.

"Yes!"

Gabriella looked around at all the cars feeling a little overwhelmed. "I didn't even research any cars, mom." She looked around and noticed a guy standing there awkwardly.

"This is Danny, he'll be helping us Gabi, ask him any questions you want."

Gabriella took a deep breath, looking around. "Okay. I need a car that gets good gas mileage that is not hideous, a moon roof and satellite radio and it has to be uh, Gray."

Danny's eyebrows rose. He looked at Maria. "Told you."

"Told him what?" Gabriella asked curiously.

"Okay, right this way then." He lead them over to a group of cars.

"Does that criteria fit a small SUV?" Gabriella asked, looking at the cars.

"Yes, come here." Danny led them four rows back. They stopped in front of a red SUV. "take a look inside and tell me what you think."

She peaked her head in. "It's not gray."

"I think we have Gray in the back."

"Okay." She said looking at her mother.

"This one?" Her mother asked.

"Yeah, this one is nice." She said. "What do you think?"

"I like it." Her mother said. "So is this the one?"

"Yeah, as long as they have it in Gray." She said with a shrug. She climbed in the red car and adjusted the seat and mirrors. "Yep, this is my car."

She slid out, closing the door. "Can you bring the Gray one around?" Her mother asked Danny.

"Of course, just meet me at the building." Danny said, walking away.

Gabriella hugged herself, still wearing Troy's sweater. She sniffed it and a small smile formed on her face. Her mother led her towards the building. Gabi wrapped her arms around her mom as they waited together. She saw Danny drive up in the gray car.

Gabi squealed as she skipped over to the car. She poked her head in as Danny slid out. She climbed up in the seat. "I love it mom."

"Great! We'll take it." Her mother said, looking at Danny. "Can we get paperwork drawn up?"

"Of course." Danny said, grinning.

Her mother handled the contract and she read a magazine. Her phone vibrated from her pocket. She pulled it out, looking at it. It was a message from Troy.

_Ugh, I'm so full._

Gabi giggled. "I'm sorry, you'll probably fall asleep on me tonight. Turkey makes you sleepy."

_What are you doing babe?_

"I'm getting my birthday present from my mom." Gabriella replied before she slid her phone into her pocket.

"Alright, and done." Her mother said signing the contract. She scribbled out a check and handed it to Danny. "I think we're ready to go."

Danny handed over the keys. "Thank you for coming in today, Maria."

"Thank you for staying open for us, Danny." Her mother said. "Ready to go Gabi?" She tossed Gabriella the key and the remote.

Gabriella smiled. "Let's go home, mama."

Her mother wrapped her arms around Gabriella, kissing the top of her head. "I love you Gabi." She stopped as they got in front of the car. "Let's get a picture."

Gabriella pulled out her phone and changed it to camera mode. She grinned widely, spreading her arms out across the hood. Her mother laughed as she snapped a couple of pictures. "Thank you, mom." Gabriella said sincerely as she took her phone back from her mother.

Gabi climbed into the SUV and buckled up. She adjusted her seat and the mirrors and rolled down her window. "Follow me to the gas station and we'll fill up." Her mother said, smiling at her. "You look awesome in that."

"Thanks mama." Gabi said, winking at her mother. She filled up on gas and drove home. She parked in the driveway and sent Troy a couple pictures of her new car. He was very jealous to say the least.

**Three weeks later Gabriella** was driving her car up to Shreveport, Louisiana. It was going to be a long seven hours but her mother was driving a giant UHaul truck with her car towed in the back as well. They made good time, leaving late at night. They didn't catch any traffic and their house was huge.

The best part about it was that she was only twelve and a half hours away from Troy. Just the state of Texas kept them apart. The movers met them at their new house. They loaded everything inside as Gabriella carried her own boxes into her room. She hummed to herself, setting them on the desk they just put in. She pulled out her laptop and set it down. She texted Troy and told him that they made it safely.

She went back outside to her car and brought more boxes in. They were finished unloading by ten and Gabriella was exhausted. She crawled onto her unmade bed and hugged Zachary the Elephant. Her phone vibrated beside her. She answered with her eyes closed.

"Hello?"

"Hey, baby."

"Hey Wildcat." She said with a soft smile.

"How was the road?"

"It was good, seven hours alone in a car in the middle of the night is not very fun."

"I wish I was able to keep you company but I passed out after dad's extra practice. He's drilling me hard."

Gabi pouted. "I'm sorry, honey. I'm sleepy."

"I can tell." Troy murmured. "You're twelve hours away from me."

"I know!" She said enthusiastically. "so close but so far away."

"Soon, baby." He assured. "How's break going?"

"It's good. I'm talking mom into looking into high schools that have quarter semester graduations so I can leave. Tonight I plan to apply for the spring quarter at a community college." She murmured. "I start work the day after New Years. My mom says we're going somewhere cool for spring break this year. We never do anything for spring break though."

"Maybe she wants to reward you for graduating Early." Troy said, yawning. "Hey, guess what I got in the mail yesterday?"

"What?" She asked sleepily.

"I got a call from Coach McGill from U of A, they want to give me a scholarship for basketball."

"That's great baby. I got the email from U of A two weeks ago."

"I know that." Troy said. "And you got emails from Reno and UCLA. My mom is very proud of you."

Gabi giggled. "I can't wait to meet your mom. I just want to hug her."

"Hey, what about me?"

"What about you?" She asked teasingly.

"When we see each other, we're going to be a little preoccupied for parent hugging." Troy said quietly.

"Oh yeah, with what?" She asked, jokingly. She knew exactly what.

"Just a little of this, a little of that, and a whole lot of hugs."

"A little of this, you mean sticking your tongue down my throat and touching my butt?"

"Precisely." Troy said, laughing.

"I can't wait." She sighed, opening one eye to look at the time. "Somebody's birthday is in 24 days."

"Christmas is in two days, Gabs." Troy sang.

Gabriella sighed. "I know, I didn't get my mom anything or you anything. You're the two most important people in my life."

"It's fine, baby, you don't need to get me anything."

Gabriella rolled her eyes. His package was on its way to Troy's house already. She sent him his sweater back to have him wear it and make it smell like him again. She wrote him a letter and also bought him movie tickets because he loves movies. She planned on getting him something better for his birthday in January.

"I wish you were here to cuddle me." She said quietly.

"Me too, baby. I can't wait to be with you all the time."

She sighed. "That sounds amazing. You'll be my cuddle slave."

"I have no problems with that." Troy chuckled. "I don't want to practice today."

"I don't want to move right now." She said softly. "Unless I get to see you."

"You will soon, baby." He murmured. "Take a nap and I'll text you after I finish eating breakfast?"

She hummed. "Mmm, okay."

"I love you."

"I love you Wildcat."

"I love you more, beautiful."

She grinned to herself. "Lies."

"I would never." He teased. "Go to sleep."

"Come here." She pouted.

"I'm sorry baby."

She sighed. "I'll talk to you later."

"Love you."

"Love you."

"Hang up." Troy said with a chuckle.

She smiled. "Don't tell me what to do. I love you." She said quickly before she hung up the phone. She rolled over and went to sleep.

Her mom's new job didn't start until after Christmas, so on Christmas day they locked themselves in the house and watched cheesy Hallmark movies all day. She opened Troy's present and it was a beautiful T necklace that was currently pressed against her chest.

They finished unpacking the house within the week and put everything away. Gabriella found out she got two scholarships each for 5,000 dollars. She started her job with her mom after the holidays. She enrolled in four online general education classes. She sent Troy his present for his birthday and got his wonderful smelling hoodie back a couple days before.

Troy was wrapping up basketball season and hearing back from colleges. His phone blew up with calls from scouts after they had won the state championships three years in a row. He was deciding between colleges and was a little stressed out all the time. Gabriella was there when he needed to vent.

Gabriella had heard from Stanford. She got into the freshman honors program and got a scholarship that covered her first two years including the program. She was on a waiting list for Yale and was denied MIT. It didn't really bother her much though. Since she got into Stanford, that was where she was planning to go.

Her mother bragged endlessly about her acceptance into Stanford. It was cute for a little while, but since she went to work with her mom, it just got plain annoying. She learned to tune her mother out and push through her work. By the beginning of February, she got responses from all eight colleges she applied. She got into all of them except MIT. After she talked to her mother and talked to Troy, she made a decision. She accepted offer from Stanford. She was excited to go back to California. She hadn't lived there since she was eight years old.

**As April rolled around**, she was confused about where they were going to spring break. She did know that her mom was taking the rest of April and the beginning of May off so that Gabriella could get settled into their new apartment and their permanent home for the next four years.

Gabriella packed up her things and only took what she needed. They were leaving everything in the house and shipping everything to California when they got back to Louisiana. Gabriella had one suitcase and her backpack. Her mother said it was going to be hot where they were going so she figured they were going somewhere tropical like Hawaii or the Bahamas or something.

"Gabriella, let's go, we're going to be late to the airport." Her mother called down.

"Coming." She double checked her backpack before she ran down the stairs. Her car was locked away in the garage and they were taking Maria's to the airport. She texted Troy a good morning text before she shoved her phone back into her pocket.

"I'm so excited." Her mother said as she saw Gabriella. "Go get in the car, I'm going to turn on the alarm."

Gabriella threw her suitcase in the trunk on top of her mom's before she closed the trunk. She got in the car and waited. Her mother got in the car and sang excitedly all the way to the airport. She watched her mom suspiciously wondering if she was the one that was on drugs.

"Will you just tell me where we are going?"

"I'll tell you when we get passed security." Her mother said.

"Why?" She asked hesitantly. "Am I not going to want to be there?"

Her mother laughed. "No, no. You definitely want to be there."

"You're crazy." She teased her mom. "Are you sure we are related?"

"Yes, I remember the day I birthed you very clearly."

Gabriella fake gagged. "Gross."

Her mom laughed and took their luggage to check it in. Gabriella looked at her phone and saw a good morning text from Troy. She sent him a text letting him know that they were at the airport checking in to go to their mystery destination. They got through security and got coffee and sat in front of their terminal.

Gabriella sipped her coffee. "So are you going to tell me?"

Her mother smiled widely. "I am, but you have to be quiet, we're in public."

"I am being quiet." She said, confused.

"We're going to Albuquerque." Her mother said, she couldn't contain her grin.

Gabriella looked at her mother and almost dropped her hot coffee in her lap. Her eyes started welling up with tears. "Are you serious? Please don't tell me you're just kidding."

"I'm not kidding baby." Maria said, biting her lip to stop it from quivering.

Gabriella was full on crying already. "Are you ser- I'm going to see him!"

"You are, baby." She said, reaching over for Gabriella's hand. "Why are you crying?"

"I'm so happy. I-" She cut herself off covering her mouth with her hand. She suddenly felt like she was going to vomit everywhere. As that feeling subsided, she let out a sharp squeal that startled everyone around them.

"Gabi!" Her mother scolded softly.

"Sorry." She said wiping the straggling tears on her face. "I'll be right back.

She pulled out her phone. She called Troy as she walked away. "Hello?" Troy's sleepy voice asked.

"Troy." She said hiccupping softly.

"Hey, what's wrong?" He asked sounding more awake.

"I'm going to see you." She said softly.

The line went quiet. "What?"

"I'm going to Albuquerque." She said a smile finally taking over her face. "I'm going to see you and hug you and kiss you and meet your mom."

"Are you serious?" He asked, excitedly.

"We land at 11:45!" She said sniffling. "Troy, I'm so excited I want to cry… again."

"I can't wait to see you. I need to see you today." He said, making up his mind.

"I have to talk to my mom but I'm pretty sure I can talk her into it." She said, letting out a breath.

"I have three hours to plan." He said, suddenly sounding frazzled. "I have to go find my mom. Baby, I'm going to go, I'll see you later."

"I'll see you later."

"I love you so much." He said, honestly. "I can't wait to kiss you."

She sighed. "I can't wait for everything."

"Okay, find mom. Love you."

"Love you too." She said with a small giggle as she hung up. She walked over to her mom and wrapped her arms around her tightly. "I love you so much mom."

"I love you so much more, mija." She kissed the top of her daughters head. "I am so proud of you."

"You do so much for me, mom. I can't thank you enough."

"You thank me every day by wearing that beautiful smile on your face." She squeezed her daughter before Gabriella sat back down in her seat.

"Troy wants to meet tonight." Gabriella said, biting her lip.

"I don't see a problem with that. I'll be in the rental within the same vicinity until I meet him face to face." Her mother said.

Gabriella nodded. She sipped her coffee, glancing at the clock. "I can't drink this mom. I'm too wired already." She said handing her the coffee in her hands. "I need to calm down."

"Listen to your music baby. You can take a nap on the plane."

Gabriella breathed. "I'll try." She pulled out her IPod and closed her eyes. Before she knew it they were getting on the plane. She closed her eyes and relaxed on the short plane ride to Albuquerque. She felt relaxed as they landed.

They got a rental car and drove to the hotel and checked in. Gabriella laid down on the bed and looked at her phone. Troy was almost done. Gabriella hopped in the shower and got dressed in a dress and heels. She got out of the shower and saw a text message.

_Meet me at East Park by the water fountain at four o'clock._

Gabriella looked at the time. It was a little before three. She found her mom in front of the computer. "Mom, I'm meeting Troy at East Park at Four. Can you see how far it is?"

Her mother looked back. "I'll figure it out, go brush your hair."

Gabriella brushed out her hair, blow drying it with the hotel's blow dryer. She put lotion on her legs and perfume on. She touched up her natural curls with the curling wand she brought. She decided against heavy make-up, figuring there would be lots of crying and lots of kissing when they finally met.

Her mother came into the bathroom. "It's about twenty minutes away."

"We will leave in fifteen minutes then. I want to be early." Gabriella said looking at her mom in the mirror.

"You look beautiful." Her mom commented.

"I might vomit." Gabriella said, taking a deep breath. "I need to brush my teeth."

"Finish up then, I'm ready when you are." Her mom said, kissing the side of her head.

Gabriella brushed her teeth then swished mouthwash around her mouth. Her body started heating up from the anticipation. She took a final look at herself before she walked out to her mom. "I think I'm ready."

"Let's go."

"Should I bring my purse?" She asked.

"Sure, just in case." Her mother said, walking towards the door. Gabriella looked around the room before she grabbed her purse. She followed her mother out to the car and slid in the front seat. Gabriella buckled in, shifting anxiously. "Are you okay, mija?"

"I don't know." Gabriella said with a sigh. "I'm scared."

"Why are you scared?" Her mother asked, starting the rental car.

"My mind is going a mile a minute. I'm excited and I want everything to be real." She tried to explain to her mother. She sighed. "I don't want it to turn out like shit."

Her mother nodded in understanding. "Well, baby, this is the time to figure it out."

"Thank you, mom, for supporting me."

"I wouldn't be a very good mom if I didn't. I'm here for you through anything, Gabriella, anything." Maria emphasized as she drove down the unfamiliar road. "Who knows? You could be meeting my future son in law."

Gabi cracked a smile as butterflies fluttered up suddenly. "Maybe."

They got to the park a short while later. She gave her mom a tight hug and left her purse in the car. Maria watched eagerly as Gabriella slowly walked in the park. She could see the fountain from where she parked her car. Gabriella took a deep breath and suddenly it hit her.

Her hands were shaking and her stomach was tight. She felt like she could throw up any second now. Her legs kept moving and her eyes glanced at the floor every couple of steps. He said four o'clock. It was now three-fifty. It felt like today was the first day of her life. She had no idea how she was still walking but she was. Each leg moving slowly, one foot in front of the other, she was still moving.

She was scared and unsure of what she was going to feel. Was this even real? How did she end up here? She stopped walking when she saw the fountain in the park. She took a deep breath and walked over to the fountain. She took a seat, crossing her legs and smoothing out her dress. Her heart raced in her chest.

She held her breath as she looked around. She saw no one remotely familiar. She sighed again. Maybe this was a mistake. What if he didn't even show up? She would feel so stupid. She wouldn't know what to do with herself. She started gasping for breath, getting herself worked up. She squeezed her eyes shut and took three deep breaths. Her heart started to calm down and she pushed the negative thoughts out of the way. She pulled out her phone and looked at it. It was only a minute until four.

She shook her leg out of nervousness thinking back to the first time they spoke. She didn't think anything would come of it. She definitely did not think that this is where she would be two years later. Butterflies rose in her stomach again as she thought about him. She's seen pictures but meeting him in person was a whole different experience. She was going to be able to hug him, like all those times she wished she could, in the matter of moments. She couldn't believe it.

She was so past ready to meet Troy. She looked down at her phone and sent him a text telling him that she was there. She nibbled on her lip, letting her hair fall in front of her face. She shook her leg as she looked at the tips of her hair.

She saw a bunch of flowers fall to the ground fifteen feet in front of her. She looked up, flicking her hair back. A wide smile formed on her face as she saw the most beautiful blue eyes staring back at her. She stood up and his hand clasped over his mouth. Her mind yelled at her to walk but her body was frozen. She bit her bottom lip and took a deep breath.

She took off toward him, being conscious of her heels. Gabriella's arms flew around the man and he caught her just in time. She kicked up her heels, wrapping her arms around his neck. Troy spun her around a couple times before he pulled away to look at her face. "I can't believe you're here." Troy murmured.

Butterflies exploded in her stomach when she heard his voice. He was real. This was real. She noticed the tears brimming his eyes. "Me too." She said softly. Her fingertips grazed his cheek.

"You're so beautiful." He murmured, letting his fingers comb through her hair.

She tilted her head to nuzzle his hand. She pressed a soft kiss to his palm before grasping his hand in between hers. He took her hands, lacing their fingers together. "It's so nice to meet you." He whispered with a small smile.

She giggled, enjoying the warmth of their palms pressed together. "It is so nice to finally meet you, Wildcat."

Troy grinned, slipping his hands around her waist. He leaned in, touching his nose against hers. He pulled back for a brief second before touching her lips with his. She grinned, wrapping her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. She felt his hand cover her butt. She giggled, pushing him away. He chuckled, licking his lips. "What?"

She shook her head. She couldn't contain the smile that was on her face. All her nerves melted away. The butterflies were still there but she was comfortable. She loved being wrapped up in his arms. He pulled her back to him, kissing her lips slowly. She threaded her fingers through his hair, licking Troy's bottom lip. He hummed in appreciation, parting his lips.

Gabriella took a step to her left and heard a crunch below her feet. She pulled away slowly, looking at the flowers on the floor. Troy chuckled, picking up the flowers. "These were for you, but I got too excited."

"Thanks Wildcat." She said, kissing his lips slowly.

"Hey, Hey, Hey. Enough of that." A voice said coming from the right.

They looked away, looking at the pretty redhead with sparkling green eyes. "Mom." Troy groaned.

"Lucille?" Gabi asked, excitedly. She pushed the flowers back into Troy's hand to hug his mother.

"You are so beautiful Gabriella. Welcome to Albuquerque." Lucy said with a wide smile.

"I am more than happy to be here." Gabriella said with a wide smile. "Let me get my mom, we can have a mom date!" She said excitedly.

"We'll just go with you." Troy said, grinning. "I want to meet your mom."

"She definitely wants to meet you." Gabriella said, reaching over for his hand. She led Troy and his mother over to her mother who was leaning up against the car waiting. "Mom, this is Troy Bolton and his mother, Lucille."

Her mother studied the two people before throwing her arms around the teenage boy and his mother. "I'm Maria, it is so great to meet you both."

"Welcome to Albuquerque!" Lucille said with a wide grin. "I was thinking we could pick up my husband Jack and we could go out to dinner?"

"That sounds wonderful." Maria said with a grin.

"He's at work still. I admit I left early when Troy called me today." Lucille said. "You could drive your car over to our house and we can just go together."

Gabriella looked over at her mother. "That would be great."

"Now we just have to separate these two for five minutes." Lucille said, jerking her thumb back at their teenagers.

"Gabi?" Her mother quirked her eyebrow. "Let's go." Gabriella pouted, hugging Troy tighter. "It's only five minutes."

She sighed. "Fine." She reluctantly released Troy. "Now, let's go."

Troy kissed the top of her head. "See you in five minutes."

Gabriella got in the car and they followed Troy and his mom to their house. Gabriella got out of the car and rushed over to Troy. "I missed you." She said quietly, resting her head against his chest.

"Mom, I'm going to show Gabriella the house, if it's okay with you both?" Troy asked.

"Doors open." His mother said, glancing at Maria. Maria nodded in approval.

Troy grinned, lacing his fingers with hers, pulling her along with him. Troy got the door open, leading Gabriella up the stairs. They got to his room and he closed the door partially before smiling over at her. "I really can't believe you're in my room right now."

"I can't believe I'm here either." She said, looking around. "It's pretty much what I imagined. A lot of basketball trophies, socks on the floor, and pictures of friends." She noted.

She took a seat on his bed and noticed a picture of her on his bedside table. "That's my favorite picture you've ever sent me." He said, sitting next to her. "You are so much more beautiful in person." He pushed her hair away from her neck, finding the gold chain of her necklace. He followed its path until he got to the T charm.

"I'm never taking it off." She murmured.

He dropped the charm and kissed her forehead. "I love you so much, Gabriella."

"I love you more." She whispered, resting her face against his neck. "I never want to leave."

"I never want you to leave, baby." He spoke softly, petting the top of her head.

She pressed soft kisses to his neck, laying back and pulling him back with her. "I just want you to smother me, is that weird?" She asked with a soft giggle.

He shook his head. "No, I feel the same way."

She cuddled up to him, kissing his lips. "It feels like we've known each other for way longer than two years."

"I know." He breathed out. "And this is not weird."

"You thought it would be weird?" She asked him.

He shook his head. "Not weird, but I thought I would be all shaky and nervous with you. I'm not. I was before but now I feel complete with you here."

"That's how I feel too." She agreed, wrapping her arms around his waist. "It's so natural."

"We were just destined to be together." Troy said with a grin. "I don't want to spend the rest of my life with anybody else but you, beautiful."

Gabriella sat up then. "Troy."

"What?" He asked softly, sitting up with her.

"You can't just say things like that to me. You have to mean them."

"I do." He said without hesitation. He took her hands. "I have never lied to you, Gabriella. I wouldn't start now."

"Promise me?" She asked as insecurity washed over her.

"I promise that I am going to spend the rest of my life with you. I'm going to marry you and be the father of your children and grow old and fat with you. I love you. You're my best friend."

"I don't know if I can stand being apart from you for any longer." She said, the tears welling up in her eyes.

He frowned, taking her hand. "Baby, don't worry about later. Think about now. We have a whole week to be together and figure all of this out."

"I know." She breathed out. "I'm sorry for being stupid."

"You're not, baby, I promise." Troy pulled her close, kissing her forehead repeatedly.

Gabriella leaned her head against Troy's chest, sitting in his lap. They didn't move for five minutes. They just sat in comfortable silence. "I wish I could talk my mom into letting me sleep over." She murmured. "I just want you to hold me."

"Maybe she will?" Troy said optimistically. He rest his head on top of hers.

"Troy! Gabriella!" Lucille called from down stairs. "We're ready to go."

"Ready?" Troy asked, looking at his girl.

"Yep." She said not moving. "Carry me?" She asked with her best pouty lip.

Troy smiled. "I can't say no to you." He kissed her pouty lip before moving his arms underneath her. He carried her out of the room.

"Wait." Gabriella whispered to him. He set her down. He was about to ask her why but she pushed him against the wall instead. She covered his lips with hers, letting her tongue dive in right after. Troy wrapped his arms around her waist, he pushed himself off the wall to pin her against it. He pressed his hips against hers as their tongues fought in her mouth. Gabriella pulled him closer until she was sandwiched between the wall and his body.

"Troy, Let's go!" His mom called again.

Troy pulled away from her lips slowly. Her lips moved from his down to his neck. He cleared his throat. "Coming!" He yelled back. He shut his eyes as her lips attached to his neck. "Mmm, baby, we have to go." He reminded.

"I don't want to." She murmured against his neck.

"I don't either." He agreed. "But we have to." He said with a frown. "I love you."

"I love you." She said pulling back from him. She placed a gentle kiss against his lips before she grabbed his hand. She started to lead him toward the stairs.

Troy pulled her back, wrapping his arms around her middle and kissing her neck gently. She giggled as they walked down the stairs together. "Ready, mom."

"Let's go love birds." Lucille said with a soft smile. "Your mom is outside sweetheart."

Gabriella walked out before Troy and his mother. She found her mom getting her purse from the car. "Hey, mom?"

"Yeah, babe?"

"Would it be at all possible if I could maybe spend a night here?" Gabriella said, making a nervous face. "If it's okay with Jack and Lucille too." She added for measure.

Her mother turned and looked back at her. "I don't know, Gabi."

"I don't need an answer right now, I just want you to think about it." She said slowly.

"I'll think about it." Her mother said. "I'll have to talk to The Bolton's as well."

Gabriella smiled widely. "Thanks mom."

She hummed as Troy and his mom came out. She and Troy sat in the back while the moms sat in front. They cuddled together as they pulled up to East High. Jack was waiting for them as they pulled up. They all got out to meet Jack and to change the seating arrangements.

Jack greeted Gabriella with a big hug, which surprised her. She didn't know that he knew of her, or liked her for that matter. Jack got in the driver's seat with Lucille in the passenger. Gabriella sat in the middle of her mom and Troy since she was the smallest. Her heart fell full sitting next to the two most important people in her life.

They were seated down for dinner fully conversed in conversation. Gabriella was seated next to Troy at the table. Their parents were sat at the other side. Troy's hand was placed on top of her thigh, stroking back and forth comfortingly. She smiled over at him, placing her hand on top of his.

"So, what do you have planned for the week?" Jack asked the both of them.

Gabriella and Troy looked at each other again. "I'm not really sure." Gabriella started.

"Yeah," Troy agreed. "I don't know if Maria has anything planned."

Maria looked at their kids. "I was hoping you'd keep her busy while I went to the spa."

Gabriella giggled at her mom and leaned against Troy. "I think that will work."

"I know the greatest spa! It's up North; our friends The Evans' own it. I might just have to join you!" Lucille said with a wide grin.

"I'll be working all of spring break. I have to go to Santa Fe for a teacher's conference." Jack said taking a sip of his beer. "I leave tomorrow morning."

"I guess that is settled?" Troy said reluctantly.

"I suppose." Maria said, glancing up at her daughter. "What are you getting Gabi?"

"Not sure." She said, she hadn't even glanced at the menu. "I think I'm too excited to eat."

"You have to eat something honey." Lucille said. "They have the best shrimp."

"I'll get whatever you get, then." Gabriella decided with a smile.

Troy played with her fingers, picking up her hand to kiss the back of it gently. He kissed the side of her head gently. "I love you." He murmured against her head.

She smiled to herself, squeezing his hand.

"You guys are so cute, I can't handle it." Lucille said. She pulled her camera from her purse.

Troy groaned. "Mom! Come on!"

"I can't not take pictures of this, Troy!" She said snapping her first picture. "Come on now, squish together."

"Come on Troy. It's not that bad." Gabriella said, leaning over towards Troy. She smiled for the camera as Lucille snapped another picture. Troy leaned in as well before giving his mom a smile. Gabriella wrapped her arms around his neck. She pressed a firm kiss to his cheek.

Troy chuckled as his mom snapped away. "Okay, okay mom. Put the camera away."

His mom pouted and put her camera away. "I expect you to document everything that you do this week."

"We will, Mom, don't worry."

"So, are we ready to order?" The waitress said with a wide smile.

The rest of the dinner was spent getting to know each other further. It was filled with good times and laughter. It continued on the way back to the Bolton's house where the rental car was. Maria stayed for drinks while Gabriella and Troy cuddled against each other on the couch.

They said goodbye with a few slow kisses and promised to call as they got ready for bed. Gabriella drove her mom back to the hotel. She got her tucked away into bed before climbing into her own bed. She was exhausted. She called Troy and talked to him for a few minutes before she fell asleep.

The next morning, Gabriella woke up unreasonably early. She checked her phone and sent Troy a good morning text message. She got into the shower and got dressed. She took her time to make her hair look nice. She found her phone again with a message from Troy. He was going to pick her up for breakfast. He'd be there in ten minutes.

"Mom!" She said firmly. She shook her sleeping parent. "Mom, wake up for a minute."

Her mother groaned. "What, Gabi?"

"Troy is going to take me out to breakfast. Do you want to get ready and come?"

She groaned again. "No. Have fun." She mumbled.

"Love you mom." Gabi said with a small laugh. She kissed her forehead before she tucked her in.

Gabriella grabbed her purse and her hotel key. She also left her mom a reminder note before she walked down stairs. She poured herself a half cup of coffee before she waited in the lobby for her man. She sipped it slowly, finishing it before she heard a rumble outside and a vibration in her pocket. She walked out of the lobby, tossing her coffee in the trash on her way out. She smiled as a white truck pulled up to her.

She smiled as she saw Troy in the driver's seat. She pulled open the door and climbed in. "Good Morning handsome." She greeted, closing the door.

"Good morning, Beautiful." He grinned, touching her cheek gently before pulling her over for a kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too." She murmured, kissing his lips. "Where are we headed?" She asked, sitting back, buckling the lap belt in the middle of the bucket seat.

"To eat and to find somewhere we can make out." Troy grinned, kissing her cheek. "God, I'm so happy you're here."

"Me too." She hugged his arm, leaning against his shoulder. "Let's go."

"How was your mom this morning?" Troy asked as he shifted the truck into drive.

"She's still sleeping. I woke her up briefly. She's probably going to be hung over." Gabi said with a small laugh. "Did your dad make it okay this morning?"

"Yeah, he had a hard time getting up but it did. He left when I did so he's not quite there." Troy shared, driving carefully. He stopped at a red light. "How do you feel about waffles?"

"I love waffles." Gabi said with a small giggle. "How do you feel about waffles?"

"I'm more of a pancake guy but once in a while I could go for a nice waffle."

Gabriella laughed. "You're such a dork, Bolton."

"Look who's talking, high school graduate." He teased, turning into the parking lot of the Waffle Place. Gabriella put her chin on his shoulder before she bit down on him gently. He jumped in surprise. "Did you just bite me, Gabs?"

She giggled, nodding her head innocently. "I like to bite." She said, wiggling her eyebrows.

Troy smirked. "I don't know whether to be excited or afraid." He parked the truck, looking over at his girl.

"A little of both." She whispered, leaning over to press a light kiss on his lips. She unbuckled her seatbelt and slid out of the truck.

Troy slid out of the truck as well, running to catch up with her. He wrapped his arms around her waist. "I want to learn everything about you." He whispered, pressing a kiss to her ear.

"That'll give us something to do all week then." Gabriella agreed, rubbing his arms that were wrapped across her waist.

He attacked her neck with kisses, causing her to squeak. "I never want to let you go."

"You don't have to." She said, with a wide grin. She turned in his arms, standing on her tip toes to peck his lips. "Come on, Wildcat." She grabbed his hand, pulling him into the waffle place.

They ate their waffles and talked like they've known each other their entire lives. After breakfast, Troy drove her around in the truck, showing her some of his favorite places around town. He drove back to his house and grinned when he saw his mom's car wasn't in the drive way.

"Now we get a more personal tour." Troy said with a wide grin as they walked into the house. "Mom?" He called out to ensure she wasn't here.

Gabriella grinned at him, closing the door behind her. "Mom's not home?"

"Nope, we are alone at last." He smiled, walking over to her. She wrapped her arms around his neck. He picked her up, holding her thighs.

She squealed, holding onto him. "You better not drop me, wildcat."

"I would never." He grinned, leaning over to kiss her lips slowly. "Mmm, I love you."

She smiled against his lips. "I love you too, let's go upstairs?" She suggested.

He kissed her nose gently. "Good idea." He carried her up the stairs and into his room. He shut the door behind them and released her onto his bed. She kicked her shoes off and scooted up on his bed.

Gabriella sighed as Troy curled up next to her. "I'm so happy Troy."

"Good, I'm so happy that you're happy." He said honestly, wrapping his arms around her. "I'm so happy you're going to Stanford. I am so proud of you."

"Thanks, babe. I'm really proud of me too. It's been a tough four years and I'm so glad that I'm finally done."

He nodded. He kissed her forehead. "I wish this would last longer than a week. I don't know if I could function not knowing when I was able to see you again, my love."

"We'll make plans. I might talk my mom into coming down here for your graduation. It think I can miss a class or two."

"How do you feel knowing you'll be in the same place for four years?" He asked, running his hands along her arms.

"It feels great." She said with a smile.

Troy grinned. "What if I talked my parents into spending like a month with you during the summer?"

"You think they'd let you?" She asked, looking over at him.

He shrugged. "Maybe. I think we're taking a family vacation like right after I graduate but I think July is free."

"We'll just remind yourself to talk to your family about it." She said, leaning her head against his chest.

He pressed soft kisses to her forehead. "Ten years from now, what do you want your life to be like?"

She thought for a moment, pondering life's possibilities. "I want to be getting my doctorate. I'll be twenty eight. Hopefully, I'll be engaged if not married. I'll be working full time as well. I don't know exactly where in the world I'll be but I'll be happy." She said honestly. "I don't know if we'll be together after this, but I'll be happy as long as you are."

"Me too, baby." He said honestly. "In ten years, I want to be both playing pro-ball and running nonprofit businesses to help kids and homeless people in cities. If I don't go pro, I still want to run a huge non-profit business. Hopefully I'll be helping people and working. I'm not sure if I want to get my masters. I want to be married, hopefully have a kid on the way or soon. Just like you said babe, I don't know what the future has in store for me. I just want to be happy."

" You will be, babe, you will."

Gabriella stared out the window of the airplane, on her way to California. The last week flew by so fast and all she wanted to do was hold on and stay in each moment. She finally stopped crying and they were about to land in San Francisco within the next half hour. Her body ached and her heart hurt but she was going to be okay.

She would see Troy soon. She was going back for his graduation whether her mom knew it or not. She had a bitter sweet feeling throughout her body. He was real. He was who he said he was. He was just as amazing as she thought he was going to be. She didn't want to go to California. She didn't want to leave him in Albuquerque. She didn't want to be without him.

The future is a mystery and the past was a blur. She was stuck in the present. She was stuck in a place where she could create who she wanted to be and where she wanted to go. She was okay with that because one day, she would look back on her life, her childhood on wheels, her misadventures in 48 states and realize it all led up to the now.

And the now was wonderful.


End file.
